


Three AM

by mariewritesfluff



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Google Translate Spanish, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, alex is an overworked little shit, alex is just in general a little shit, at least i think this is the first kissing scene i've written, like really good kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariewritesfluff/pseuds/mariewritesfluff
Summary: John Laurens was generally a fan of being asleep at three in the morning.It seemed, however, that his boyfriend did not share his sentiments.





	Three AM

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the tumblr prompt "Was it you making that noise?", meaning that I set out to write that story but it just snowballed from there so it doesn't really answer that prompt anymore but yeah. This was mostly written at eleven at night so plz excuse moi. Also I'm sorry but I can't remember the name of the tumblr user that wrote that prompt but it's not mine, so, disclaimer. Enjoy!

John Laurens was generally a fan of being asleep at three in the morning. It seemed, however, that his boyfriend did not share his sentiments. At three AM on this particular morning, Laurens was rudely awakened by someone yelling strings of Spanish swear words. Protesting the noise, he rolled onto his stomach and pressed the pillow over his ears to muffle the increasingly explicit curses. Finally realizing that his attempts at drowning out the colorful language were fruitless, he commanded his sleepy limbs to move, swinging his feet over the side of the bed and pulling on an oversized sweatshirt. He padded over to his frustrated roommate, who was now mumbling “Maldita cafetera, hijo de puta.” and searching frantically through the cabinets, for what it seemed, the coffeemaker. “Alex…babygirl...” John lilted. Alex jumped, hitting his head on the drawer that was open directly above him. 

“Holy shit, you scared me, John!” he grumbled, rubbing his forehead where the corner of the drawer had hit him. “Why are you up? It’s what, one in the morning?”

“I should ask the same of you. And it is three in the morning. Your early morning coffee search woke me up, and I would prefer to be in my bed.”

“I apologize, Sleeping Beauty. Shit, I have to finish this essay.”At this, he turned back to the cabinet and rummaged for the coffeemaker.

“What, is it due for your eight AM class?”

“No, it’s extra credit due in a week.”

John’s jaw dropped. He spun Alex to face him nose to nose, knocking his head on the cabinet door in the process, and whisper-yelled, “It’s due when?”

“In a week. And you should really be more careful with my head, it’s probably worth millions.”

Rolling his eyes, John scolded him. “Alexander Hamilton, you are up at three AM on a Monday morning to finish extra credit due next Monday?”

“It’s not what it sounds like!”

“It is exactly what it sounds like. Now save your essay, close the laptop, give it to me because apparently you are not to be trusted, and get into your bed right this instant.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Standing on his toes in an attempt to extend his short stature, Alex remained defiant. “No.”

“Alexander Hamilton I swear to all things holy, if you do not get into bed right fucking now-”

“Oh, I see how it is.” Alexander smirked. “You want me in bed.”

Feeling heat rising to his cheeks, John let out a squeaky “That is not what I meant, and you know-”

His protest was abruptly cut off by Alexander’s mouth on his, the shorter boy having jumped on Laurens, legs wrapped around his hips, to reach him. Alex tilted his head to his right as Laurens automatically leaned to the left. And here, John saw two equally appealing scenarios. One, he could continue making out with his boyfriend, resulting in the alluring possibility of doing something more fun than sleeping but also greatly reducing his chances of making it to his eight AM Marine Biology class on time. Two, he could go back to sleep, which would increase the probability of not falling asleep in class, but then again...He was snapped back to reality by Alex placing feathery kisses up his collarbone and beginning to nip at the delicate skin by his neck. He could never resist Alex when he started that business. Wholeheartedly immersed in the current activities at this point, he decided that Alex could most definitely use some assistance in the height category, and he started over to the empty space on the kitchen counter, Alexander still attached to him. Having played out this scenario multiple times, Alex knew where Laurens was heading and detached himself for a moment, albeit reluctantly, to sit on the counter.

Smoldering brown eyes ablaze, Alexander held John captivated with his stare. “Baby…didn’t you want to go back to sleep?” he purred.

“Mmm...Better things to do now.” Still staring into Alex’s eyes, John couldn’t be sure he wasn’t drooling.

“Like me?”

“Shut up.” 

At this, neither of them could resist the other, and they collided, lips to lips, Alexander’s hand at the nape of John’s neck, absentmindedly playing with a strand of curly hair, John’s hands on Alex’s hips. Alexander broke away much to John’s dismay, but as soon as the former started nipping at his neck, he really didn’t mind anymore. He was playing and biting just hard enough to leave a mark, leaving a wet trail down his collarbone, hands weaving through John’s hair and undoing his ponytail. John nosed his way into Alex’s long, shiny hair, breathing in his scent, coffee and cotton and just all things Alex, wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing himself against him. The man’s mouth should really be outlawed, Laurens thought deliriously as Alexander, having had enough with the whole hickey-creating business and obviously wanting some action himself, pressed his lips to John’s once again. He let out a tiny gasp, as he always did, when Alexander slipped his tongue between his teeth and swirled it around his mouth in slow, drive-you-crazy circles. Laurens’ hands had somehow found their way underneath Alex’s shirt and were tracing arcs on the small of his back, and before he knew it, his sweatshirt was off and so was Alex’s and now Alex’s glorious abs and biceps, toned from hours at the gym, were in full view and isn’t this getting a little much for a Monday morning? Suddenly realizing that it was now three twenty AM, Laurens pressed a chaste kiss to Alex’s chapped lips and stepped away.

Picking his sweatshirt up from the ground and slipping it on, he said, muffled by the fabric, “Baby, I would love to make out with you all day but we both have early morning classes tomorrow and I would rather not fail them.”

“But what about your poor, poor boyfriend?” Alex pouted as he crossed his arms like a petulant child, hopping off the counter.

“The poor, poor boyfriend gets to make out with me at lunch. And I can promise you it will be infinitely better as I will actually be a functioning human being by then, because, need I remind you, it is now three twenty AM.” he retorted, shuffling towards the bed.

“Fair’s fair.” Alex smirked as he leapt into John’s waiting arms.

Alexander melted into Laurens’ familiar embrace as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that! Let me know how I did, and if I should change the format or anything. Comments and kudos are amazing. love, marie


End file.
